


The Demon in the Woods

by Burgundy_Beauty



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Character Death, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgundy_Beauty/pseuds/Burgundy_Beauty
Summary: I loved the fifth season of Samurai Jack and I also love fariytales, so I figured why not make a story out of it. This story is loosely based off of the fairytale "The Old woman in the Woods" one of my personal favoritesStory Summary: A servant girl named Ashi saves an enchanted wolf from suffering at the hands of a demon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so a little critisim is welcomed. I will be working on this as much as possible, so fingers crossed

Once upon a time, there was a large forest that stretched as far as the eye could see. The trees were as tall as skyscrapers and with bark as black as ebony. Rumor had it that this forest was haunted by ghosts and demons. Many people have feared this forest for, as of late, many have entered and very few have returned. On this night, a large caravan traveled through the forest carrying a local high priestess and her servants. The priestess was dressed in a black robe and she wore always a mask made of porcelain. It had two holes for the eyes and a pair of red lips drawn in a neutral expression. Though she had been advised against it, she traveled through the forest without any thought of danger, thinking she would be safe with her guards, who would gladly lay their lives for her.

In the servant’s wagon, there was an eighteen–year–old servant girl named Ashi. She was slim, petite in build and with large, narrow eyes, red lips, and short black hair that didn't even touch her shoulders. She wore a simple servants robe. Ashi had never known her parents as she was raised in the church as a foundling. From the day she learned how to walk and hold on to something with her hands, she was charged with cleaning, sewing, cooking, and all the other skills a servant must know. Although this was the norm for her, Ashi had often dreamed of a life of luxury and nobility. Little did she realize that tonight would be a night that would change her life forever.

From the shadows came two glowing white eyes and a series of evil cackles. Suddenly the horses began to buck wildly and the drivers soon lost control.

“Look out!” one driver yelled.

“What is the meaning of _this_?!” shouted the high priestess.

The horses ran this way and that until finally the harnesses broke and the horses fled straight away in the opposite direction, never to be seen again.

When the dust had settled, the high priestess marched through the now broken doors and shouted, “Who is responsible for this!”

Just then the ground began to shake and then a sinister laugh cut through the air like a knife.

“Where are you?” a guard called out. “Don’t try to hide!”

A booming voice called out, “I have no need to hide from you.”

At once the crowd looked up and there they saw a most horrifying sight. A tall, dark and terrifying demon stood before them. His whole body was as black as pitch, he had long arms with sharp ghostly fingers, broad shoulders, and three horns on each side of his head. He had great big eyes, a green face, flaming eyebrows, a flaming beard, and razor–sharp teeth. This was the demon lord of the forest and when he has you in his sights there is very little chance of survival.

“I am not afraid of the likes of you, for you are nothing but insignificant insects against me.” The demon said with a wicked smile on his face.

“Be gone demon, I have no patience for the likes of you!” The high priestess shouted.

“You dare to give orders to me! I; Aku the shapeshifting master of the dark forest shall teach you a lesson you will not soon forget!”

At once the guards put up their weapons and charged for Aku. A very serious mistake. Aku’s eyes shined brightly and then suddenly a roar came through the forest. From out of nowhere came a large blue–green tiger with a large mouth full of teeth, it charged and attacked the guards. A second one appeared and attacked the priestess and soon her servants.

“HA! HA! HA! HA!” Aku chuckled. Aku greatly enjoyed the show, so much so that he didn’t seem to notice one small figure running from the scene. Yes, it seemed one person had managed to jump and run just in time; and she fled for her life.

* * *

It felt as though she ran for miles, the world around her faded, her heart pounded and her breathing felt heavy. Ashi did not know where she was going but that didn’t seem important as she continued to run for life. Although she had been running for a while now the events were still fresh her mind and tears were trickling down her cheeks. At some point, she tripped over and fell to the ground. Ashi knew it was dangerous to stay in one place for too long but her burning lungs and tired legs seemed to fight against her. She laid down there for just a moment.

When Ashi opened her eyes, all she could see was trees and darkness. “Where am I?” Ashi said aloud. “What am I going to do? If I don’t find my way out those monsters will find me or worst yet if Aku finds me–!” she stopped talking and shuddered at the thought.

Soon, however, her thoughts were interrupted by an eerie sound that seemed to be coming from the trees. All Ashi could hear was...

_“HA! HA! HA! HA!”_   
_“He will find you”_   
_“Danger”_   
_“HA! HA! HA! HA!”_   
_“AKU”_   
_“He will kill you”_

She covered her ears, attempting to ignore the voices but it seemed fruitless. In spite of her fatigue, Ashi got on her feet and she ran but the voices never let up.

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” Ashi cried out with fresh tears on her face but, still the voices mocked her with laughter. She ran until she fell again only this time she landed in front of a large boulder. Not really knowing what else to do, Ashi picked herself up from the ground so she was in a seated position and leaned with her back against the rock. At least the voices had finally quieted down.

“Whatever will I do now?” Ashi said, closing her eyes for a moment. She took some deep breathes and tried to gather her strength again.

_Snap_

Ashi’s eyes shot open, she gasped and turned her head left and right. She could feel something was near and she didn’t know if that was a good thing or not. She could see it now; a shadow sprint from tree to tree in front of her until it stopped and looked back at her with bright eyes that seemed to shine in the darkness. Ashi’s heart pounded and her eyes widen to the size of teacups as heard a low growling sound.

 _‘Oh God.’_ Ashi thought to herself. She quickly clapped her hands together, shut her eyes tight, and her body grew still; she prepared herself for death. _‘Oh gods of the heavens, please, grant me mercy.’_

Ashi thought for sure it was a beast here to devour her until...

“Hello... Hello there...” a voice said. “Are you in trouble?"

Ashi opened her eyes and this time she realized that she was now faced to face with a wolf. A white wolf, that seemed to be bigger than average and he had steely blue eyes. She had heard about wolves before and how they have devoured humans but there was something different about this wolf... something almost... human.

“Did you just speak to me?” Ashi asked.

To her surprise, the wolf gave a slow nod, as if answering her question. Then the wolf took a step forward and Ashi began to panic again but tried to put on a brave face.

“Stay away from me!” Ashi shouted, swiping her hand in front of the wolf.

The wolf stopped in place and said, “Calm down. I will not kill you.”

“Even if that were true I can’t calm down because it seems that this whole forest is out to get me.” She said, staring at the wolf. “But I haven’t the strength to run anymore because I’ve been trying to escape from Aku and his monsters.” She noticed that the wolf seemed to stiffen at the mention of the demon. “He attacked my priestess and everyone else."

“I understand. I know of him and his pets.” The wolf said with some disdain in his voice. “Can you stand?” he asked.

Ashi used to bolder to help her stand. “Yes, but I don’t think I have the strength to go on.”

The wolf turned so that the left side of his body was facing her and said, “Get on. I can take you somewhere safe.”

Ashi just stared at him. How could she trust this wolf? This could be a trap. Or maybe this is one of Aku’s minions wanting to send her straight to his master? All these doubts buzzing in her head until she once again looked into his eyes. She didn’t know what it was for sure but there was something about them that made her feel... safe, almost trusting. And so, with a heavy sigh, she puts one leg over the wolf’s back and sits down.

“Hold on.” The wolf said.

She grabs a tuft of fur and leans forward, resting her stomach on the wolf’s back. Once he felt that she was ready, the wolf began to charge through the trees but making sure not to go too fast for her discomfort. Ashi tightens her grip, closes her eyes, and presses her cheek against the wolf’s neck. She knew this was crazy; trusting a talking wolf to take to where she knew not but these were special circumstances and in her case, anything seemed better than staying out in the open all alone. She then noticed now just how soft his fur was and a small smile appeared on her face.

* * *

They’ve been going for an hour now but Ashi was still uneasy. Suddenly all movement stopped and she opened her tired eyes to see that they were at the mouth of a cave.

With the young woman still on his back, the wolf slowly made his way inside and walked on until they were in the deepest part of the cave. On the floor, there was some kind of large fur pelt lying on a pile of leaves and another pelt that looked more like a blanket. Seeing this, Ashi couldn’t stop herself from hopping off the wolf’s back and make her way to the makeshift bed. Oh, how soft this felt to her tired body, she smiles as she gets comfortable but then she stops and looks towards the wolf sheepishly. The wolf looks back at her, gives a short nasal laugh and says.

“It’s okay. Try to get some sleep.” He takes the second pelt in his teeth and places it over her body; which she takes gratefully. “What is your name?” the wolf asked.

“Ashi” she answered.

“Good night, Ashi.” he said, curling up beside her.

Ashi couldn’t explain why but she found that she liked it when the wolf said her name.She wanted to ask the wolf what to call him but exhaustion overcame her, her eyes close, and in almost no time at all... Ashi is asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately, Ashi’s sleep that night was anything but pleasant. She was haunted by nightmares of the attack and even scarier visions of her struggling against some black oily prison that kept trying to drown her.

Sunlight woke her and for a moment she had forgotten where she was but the memories soon came rushing back to her like water from a broken dam. She hugged herself and tucked the blanket back over herself. Ashi didn’t seem to notice the wolf as he made his way towards her with a small cloth satchel in his teeth. When the wolf saw her like this he put down the bag and nudged his nose against the side of her face to make his presence known. Ashi looked up and before she even realized it, her arms were wrapped around the wolf’s neck and held tightly. It was an awkward position for the wolf but he let her continue, he knew she needed this. A few moments later she finally lets him go and looks at him.

“I don’t remember if I already did but I wanted to thank you for helping me.” Ashi said. “I don’t know if I’d live to see tomorrow again if it weren’t for you.”

“Your welcome. I have something to show you.” The wolf said, he grabbed the satchel again with his teeth. Ashi holds her hand for the satchel and after the wolf drops it to her, he continues, “I meant to give this to you earlier but I didn’t want to disturb your slumber.”

Ashi smiled and opened the bag to find a beautiful golden key. “Oh beautiful.” she said. “But what is it for?”

“On that wall of the cave, you’ll see a small lock. Turn the key inside it and you’ll find a surprise waiting for you.” The wolf said pointing his paw to her left.

Though confused, Ashi did exactly as she was told. She got up, found the lock on the wall, inserted the key and turned it. Suddenly a small shelf magically opened from the stone wall and revealed a silver tray with food. One apple, a red cup filled with water, a bowl of white rice, grilled meat and a steaming bowl of miso soup.

“Oh, this smells great.” Ashi said smiling, quickly grabbing the tray of food.

“Please sit.” The wolf said.

“Thanks” she sat down on the floor. “This is great.” She had nothing to eat since yesterday so she quickly ate her food until there wasn’t a bite left, then she placed the tray on the shelf and closed it again. “That was really delicious... um– wolf?” she asked. “What should I call you?”

The wolf looked down, he hadn’t thought about that in a very long time. The truth was he could hardly remember his name (if he ever had one at all) but he tried not to dwell on it and focused on helping Ashi.

“I do not have a name. Please do not worry about it.” He answered.

Ashi wasn’t satisfied by this, _‘It just feels a little awkward calling you wolf.’_ but she did not want to press to the issue any further if it makes him unhappy.

The wolf then takes her at the very end of the cave where another lock was found. She takes the key and turns it. This time a door opens to reveal a sunlit room surrounded with greenery, on the floor was a pool big enough for her to bathe in, full of clear water and a small waterfall that was flowing from the round opening from the ceiling. Ashi knelt by the pool, cupped some water in her hands, and started to freshen herself up. After that, the wolf showed her another lock on the wall covered with ivy and inside was a closet full of fine dresses, shoes, and hair accessories. She was greatly excited and chose to wear a floral green–gold kimono that stopped above her knees, a white flower for her hair, and a pair of green tie–up sandals. Later on that day, they walked around the forest but made sure to stay close to the cave and they had their dinner. Ashi had food from the shelf again and the wolf had some of the meat that Ashi shared from her tray.

That night Ashi got ready to go to sleep when she noticed the wolf staring out of the cave and up at the sky. The moon was half full, gave its usual glow and the wolf seemed almost entranced with it. She half expected him to start howling but instead, he got to his feet, turned his head towards her.

“Goodbye.” He said and he exits the cave.

Ashi’s eyes widened, “Goodbye? Wait where are you going?!” the wolf was already on his way towards the forest when she got up, attempting to chase after him. “Please come back wolf. Come back!” She yells from the entrance of the cave.

But it was too late, the wolf had disappeared.

* * *

 

Throughout the night, Ashi thought about the wolf who had just run off. She slept in the cave, waiting/hoping that he would return when the sunlight woke her. It was when she got up that she heard something shifting, she looked towards the entrance and saw the wolf again. He was carrying a dead duck in his teeth, his breakfast no doubt. When he noticed that Ashi was awake he simply nodded to her and started eating. but Ashi didn’t seem so happy to see him. Oh, she was glad he was back, but why–

“Why did you run away like that?! You bring me here and then you leave the next day with no explanation!” Ashi yells, “Where did you go? Was it just to hunt because you could have just said that instead of just ‘Goodbye’! What do you have to say for yourself?!”

The wolf was taken aback with her anger but he composed himself and then continued ripping the duck apart with his teeth.

“I’m sorry about that.” He said between bites.

“That’s it?” She asked. “That’s all I get?”

The wolf nodded.

It was a real emotional battle in Ashi’s head; Stay mad at him for leaving her or just be happy that he has returned. Eventually, the latter won out even though she knew it was naïve and then said. “Well, I’m just happy your back. Please don’t leave me like that again.” Ashi said, but the wolf gave no reply.

Ashi went to the wall with the magic key to fetch her own breakfast. The day went on the same as the last until later that afternoon, during their short walk, Ashi heard a strange whining sound coming from the forest. The wolf heard it too and warned Ashi to hide behind one of the trees, which she did and from out of nowhere a doe appeared across from them. The doe didn’t seem to notice the human or the wolf and started digging her nose into the dirt.

“What is that?” Ashi asked quietly to the wolf, who was watching from behind a large rock.

Truth be told she did not know that much about the outside world and she was told very little about it growing up. She was told about creatures in the forest from one of the older servants but had never actually known what they looked like. So it was understandable that the wolf gave her a surprised look but before he could answer a buck appeared from behind the doe. When Ashi saw the dark yet somehow familiar antlers on the buck’s head, she gasped.

 _‘Is that... one of Aku’s minions?’_ she thought, very worried now. _‘Will it devour the other?’_

But that thought quickly disappeared as she witnessed the doe and buck started rubbing their noses together. Just wanting the confusion to end, Ashi steps on a twig and it startles the creatures away. Once they were gone she kneels to his eye level and voices her questions to the wolf. He was alarmed by her fears.

“Ashi,” the wolf started. “those were animals called deer. The first was a female or a doe and the one with antlers was a male or a buck, not a minion to Aku by any means. Neither Aku nor his minions can travel this far into the forest.”

“They can’t? Why can’t they? Not that I would want it but if Aku is as powerful as he makes himself out to be why hasn’t he tried to leave the forest?” Ashi asked.

The wolf cringed at the thought. “Aku is incapable of exiting the forest because of a spell.” He said trying to assure Ashi.

“What spell?” she asked. She could see the wolf trying to open his mouth to speak but it was as if something was preventing his lips from parting. He then closes his eyes and shakes his head sadly. “Can’t you tell me?” she asked again. No response except a small tear the slid down his eye.

 _‘I didn’t know wolves could cry.’_ She thought.

Ashi saw how sad he was and wraps her arms around him. This seemed to help because the wolf then rubs the top of his head under her chin. Ashi secretly wished that the wolf could hug her back but this was alright as is and released him, rather reluctantly.

“It’s alright, please don’t be sad.” She said softly. “But there is still one thing I don’t understand. Why were the deer’s rubbing their noses together like that?” Ashi asked.

“Oh that. It was a sign of affection, their way of saying that they like each other. Lots of animals do it.” The wolf said calmly. Then he got up and started walking away.

“Oh” She replied as she got on her feet to follow the wolf. ‘I wonder if wolves do it too.’ She thought. For some reason or another Ashi blushed at the thought of it.

After that, the rest of the day was uneventful, but when the evening came the wolf again turned his attention towards the moon. He made sure Ashi was already tucked away in bed when he got ready to leave. Ashi glanced at him shortly before doing a double take. Her eyes went wide, “You’re not leaving again, are you?” she asked worriedly.

He looked back at her and said. “I must go.” And he strode away quickly.

Ashi quickly got up and ran towards the entrance of the cave, “Wait! At least let me know you’re coming back again!” Ashi yelled. “WOLF!” even louder now this time. But the wolf gave her no response and simply ran off just like last night.

She was almost tempted to follow the wolf were it not for the cold wind suddenly picking up. She shivered, “Maybe he’ll come back again tomorrow.” She said walking back into the cave.

* * *

 

In Her Sleep

_She dreamed again about drowning in some black oil–like sea but then she heard a deep–familiar voice, “Ashi... Ashi... Fight it Ashi... Fight it.” She looked up and saw the wolf hovering above her, his paw stretched out for her. She tried to reach for his paw with her now pitch–black hand but it was a struggle just to keep her head out of the black sea._

_“I–I can’t!” she yells. Her fears only got worse when she saw the wolf starting to float away from her. “Don’t leave me!”_

_Suddenly her blackened hand stretched into impossible lengths, her fingertips turned into claws, and it slashed at the body the wolf who howled in pain. She screamed at the sigh then her body started floating out of the sea, from the neck down was now coated with the oily substance, and now both of her hands stretched out and started attacking the wolf._

_“No stop!” she cries out. “I don’t want this!” But she had no control over her hands anymore as they continued to slash at the wolf. His blood spilled into the blackness beneath him. “Stop!” she cries out again in vain. Finally, her left hand grew larger, gripped the wolf’s body, and squeezed tightly. The wolf whimpered. Tighter and tighter still until..._

_SNAP_

_“NOOOOO!” Ashi screamed._

* * *

 

Ashi woke up in a cold sweat. She realized she was still in the cave and looks at her hands to see that they were still in their normal color. After a sigh of relief, she finally noticed the sound of tearing flesh and turned around to see the wolf with his back towards her eating his latest kill, this time a jackrabbit. At first, Ashi was happy to see him again but then she remembers what happened last night before she went to sleep. She wore a frown, then spotted the full cup of water next to her and looked back at the wolf. Next thing the wolf knew, his head and upper body was drenched with water, he looked up to see a frowning Ashi with a now empty cup over his head. Then, for the first–time since they’ve met, the wolf barked and snarled at her but Ashi’s expression did not change other than her eyes widening slightly.

“Oh shush! You had it coming.” She said before she smirked. “Besides, it wouldn’t kill you to bathe once and awhile.” The wolf said nothing but gave an annoyed look. “Tell me why you ran off again last night.” She said.

“That is not your concern.” The wolf responded coldly. He then shook himself dry, ultimately splashing Ashi back.

“Of course it is.” She said wiping the water off her face. “You’re the only friend I got left in this world and as such, I have the right to be concerned for you.”

At these words, the wolf’s hardened look seemed to soften slightly. “I appreciate it, I really do but I’d rather you didn’t worry. I know I leave you with little warning but I have no choice in the matter.”

“No choice?” Ashi asked.

Ashi spent the whole day trying to get the wolf to answer her but he either pretended not hear her or tried to distract her with more pretty things with the help of the magic key. Ashi was frustrated about this but it seemed the wolf wasn’t willing to talk.

 _‘Well if he won’t talk than there only one option left.’_ Ashi thought to herself.

That night, Ashi told the wolf that she will try not to worry this time if he leaves again and went to sleep early. The wolf seemed suspicious over her sudden acceptance but tried ignoring it for now. Now the moon was almost full, ‘Only two more nights now before–’ the wolf shook his head, not wanting to finish that thought. After looking back one more time at a sleeping Ashi, the wolf went straight to forest. Sure enough, Ashi opened her eyes, dashed out of bed in her green kimono, and quickly chased after him. She did her best to keep him in sight but she had forgotten just how fast the wolf was.

 _‘Oh no.’_ she thought. _‘No no no no no!’_

His image became smaller and smaller until finally he was gone but even so Ashi kept running, hoping maybe she could find him again. She did not care how far or long it might take, she will find out the wolf’s secret. At some point, she had to stop to take a breath, so she leaned against a tree and looked around. Ashi then realized that she was lost... and back in the evil part of the forest again.

“Oh no, not again.” Ashi said aloud. “WOLF! Wolf, where are you?!” she yells but there was no response.

Ashi gulped and tried to keep an upper chin about this, telling herself that it will be alright. She turned around and was about to start walking when heard a low growling sound, part of her wondered if it was the wolf until she found the source. Above her, standing on a turned over tree propped against an upright tree, was a large green–blue tiger with exaggerated features and it was looking right at her. Her eyes widen in recognition/fear and it only got worse when she heard it coming from the left two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashi IS an adult in this story, I only say this because I don't want to confuse anybody.

Ashi was cornered with her back against a tree and stood there not daring to move. The two tigers took their time slowly walking up to her, cutting off her retreat. Suddenly the tiger on the left was about to pounce when something caught him by the ankle and green blood was splattered. As the tiger roared in pain, the other tiger and Ashi spotted the attacker, it was the white wolf. Ashi then took this chance to start climbing the tree while the creatures were distracted. She climbed until she reached a high enough branch and watched from up above.

Meanwhile, the second tiger grabbed the wolf from behind with his teeth and flung the wolf against a tree. The wolf whimpered with green blood on his lips and huge jagged marks on his body dripping with his own red blood. The second tiger roared and charged for his fallen prey but the wolf managed to slip away right under him, jumped on the tiger’s back and bit down as hard as he could until the green blood spilled. The second tiger roared in pain and then the first tiger came from behind to attack the wolf only to miss and slash at the second tiger instead. The wolf was using size to his advantage, every time a tiger would try to claw at him, he’d slip away just in time to let it hit the other or a tree instead but that’s not to say they didn’t get a slash at him once or twice.

From up above, Ashi watched in horror as her friend fought the monsters. She felt helpless and foolish, feeling it was her fault that the wolf got into mess. _‘Watch out!’_ She wanted to shout but was afraid of distracting the wolf so she stayed quiet.

The second tiger was bleeding out so much that it eventually passes out, the wolf took the opportunity and grabbed the tiger by the neck with his teeth until a dreaded snap could be heard.

That sound. It reminded Ashi of her nightmares. The wolf was killed by her own doing. She felt the tears run down her cheeks as she realized her darkest fears might be coming true.

The first tiger saw this and jumped for the kill only for the wolf to slip away and the first tiger was left disoriented as it hit his head against the very tree Ashi had taken refuge on. This nearly shook Ashi out of the tree but she tightened her grip on the trunk before she falls. The wolf was exhausted by this point and knew he couldn’t go on for much longer, he had to think of a way to end this fast. The wolf charges for the last monster tiger, bites the neck and held it in his jaw as tightly as he could. Unfortunately, this tiger was not ready to give up as easily as the other and tried to shake the wolf off. This proved to be a great challenge for the wolf but he would not give up and kept his grip, soon his efforts were rewarded as the sound of a broken bone was heard from the neck of this tiger and it fell dead.

When Ashi realized this, she quickly made her way down the tree and cautiously towards the fallen tigers. The wolf finally lets go of the tiger’s broken neck and spits out the green blood left in his mouth. Just then the monsters began to change shape, from their monstrous appearance to... well, normal. Yes, they had changed from green–blue to orange, their large mouths/bodies grew smaller, and now they were regular tigers. Ashi could only look in shock and almost wept at this while the wolf looked solemnly at the scene. He walks away from the dead animals behind him towards Ashi but he falls to his side before reaching her, surrounded by a pool of his own blood. He looks up to see Ashi with tears in her eyes and now kneeling next to him with her hands ready to reach out for him but she hesitated. Before he could speak, he passes out which only seemed to worry Ashi even more.

“I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.” Ashi said sobbing. “I need to get you out of here.”

After a moment of hesitation, she carefully sets his body over her shoulders and stands up. He was quite heavy and she could feel the blood dripping down her back, staining her kimono, but she didn’t care. Ashi was determined to get them both out of here before any more monsters show up or before the wolf dies from blood loss.

She sees one of the wolf’s ears next to her head and whispers into it, “It’s my turn to save you.”

With this said, she started on her way back to the cave. But of course, she wasn’t sure where to go and begins to panic. Suddenly a trail of fog appeared in front of her and it circled around her feet. She didn’t know what to make of it but then she hears a woman’s voice...

_“Follow the trail”_

She looked around but saw no one and the wolf was still unconscious.

_“Follow the trail”_

There it was again. It wasn’t like the voices she heard before, rather than frightening or mocking her, it seemed to want to help her. Having very little choice she decided to trust the voice and followed the trail of fog quickly. The fog led Ashi straight to the cave just in time. Now Ashi and the wolf were back in the cave and the fog disappeared. Ashi wasted no time in sewing the biggest gashes closed with a needle and thread from the magic shelf, wrapping up the wolf’s wounds with torn pieces of fabric from one of the other kimonos from her closet (not even bothering changing her own), cleaned the blood, and checking his pulse. It was still beating, much to her relief, and she laid him to rest on the fur pelt bed. She stayed awake half the night nursing him and just watching him sleep until she laid down beside him on the makeshift bed and eventually passes out herself.

* * *

 

In Her Sleep

_She opens her eyes to see that she was hovering above the black sea again and her large blackened hand was still gripping the now limp wolf. Her hand then opens up, releasing the wolf and he fell into the black sea. The large hand then shrunk back into place but she didn’t even take notice as all her attention was on the spot where her friend fell. Tears flowed down from her eyes and they fell into the black sea._

_“It’s all my fault.” She sobbed. “He’s dead and it’s all my fault.”_

_She was so distraught but then she sensed something else coming from up above. She looked up to see a glowing ball of light fall from the sky and dive into the blackness. Upon contact, the oily sea started to burn and disintegrate. Ashi’s eyes widen at this, the blackness started to fade away and she found herself floating to the ground. Even the blackness that covered her body started to fade until she was wearing a purple and white kimono with gold trimming. It looked like a dress fit for a princess. But Ashi did not seem to care as she was now transfixed to the glowing ball of light that shined above the motionless body of the wolf. She wanted to run towards him but her feet seemed fastened to the ground and refused to move. So Ashi stood there and watched as the light surround the wolf’s body until it was absorbed into the light itself. The ball of light grew larger in size, then flew towards Ashi and spun around her at lightning speed. It was so bright that Ashi had to shield her eyes with her arms as the light continued to whirl around her._

_“Stop it.” she whimpered as she stood in place and her eyes still closed. “I just want him back.” And a tear trickled down her cheek._

_Suddenly a pair of arms came from behind her, took hold of her own arms and lowered them till they were under her chest. They squeezed her lightly, like a hug from behind. Her breath hitched but did not open her eyes, not even when she felt a hand gently wipe the tear off her cheek and then placed itself over her rapidly beating heart. Ashi finally opened her eyes and saw a pair slender snow–white arms wrapped around her. She turns her head around to see a glowing woman looking back at her. This strange woman had large blue eyes with long black eyelashes, she also had long indigo hair with pink and sky–blue highlights that seemed to float on its own accord, and she strongly smelled of lavender. Ashi just stared at her in confusion._

_“Who–” Ashi attempted to speak but was cut off by the stranger placing a finger over Ashi’s mouth._

_“Shh.” The glowing woman said. “Do not speak. Just listen for I will only say this once.” The woman released her hold over Ashi so she could face her. “Your friend is in great danger and he’ll need your help, though he may refuse it at first. You should also know that by offering to help him, you yourself, will be at great risk. It may very well cost you your life. Knowing this, do you still want to help him?”_

_Ashi didn’t need too much time to think it over and nodded yes._

_“Good, very good. When you awaken ask the wolf again why he leaves you each night. He may answer this time. Good luck to you. I even have a little rhyme for you.”_

_She places a hand on Ashi’s shoulder while using her other hand to point towards Ashi’s heart._

_“Dearest Ashi have no fear, you alone have power here._

_Trust not with your eyes but with your heart and never again will your love part._

_For you and he are sure together as the blossoms in warm spring weather.”_

_The spot over Ashi’s heart started to glow and suddenly she better._

_“Now wake up Ashi.” The spirit said._

_“But wait. How can I help him?” Ashi asked._

_“Wake up”_

_“But I–”_

_The spirit’s appearance turned hellish. Her glow turned red, and her eyes became solid black, she now had razor teeth._

_“WAKE UP!”_

* * *

 

Ashi woke up gasping. Suddenly she felt something cold on her face, it was the wolf nudging his nose against her cheek. She looked up to see the wolf awake, lying on its stomach with his head up.

“You’re awake.” She said, sitting up. “I was so worried about you.”

“Worried? Hmm. Then you know exactly how I felt when I heard you call out for me and I found you pinned against a tree in front of Aku’s _tigers_!” he said coldly until he snapped at the last word.

She was startled by his tone but she knew very well that she deserved it.

“I’m sorry.” Ashi said sheepishly, looking down.

“You were very reckless and it put you in great danger. The dark forest is a very dangerous place to be in especially at night. I hope you learned your lesson.” The wolf said.

“Well I’ve learned to stay clear of tigers but I still haven’t learned why you leave me every night and I want to know.” she said looking back him.

The wolf gave a defeated sigh, “You certainly don’t give up too easily, do you.”

“No, I don’t and I never will, not until you let me in on your big secret. I understand that you probably believe it’s better this way but I think we BOTH learned last night that that is not the case.” Ashi answered. “Now please just tell me what’s wrong. I just want the truth.”

The wolf paused for a moment and then finally gave in. “Here is the truth, the demon called Aku has me under an evil spell. I’ve been trying to break it myself these last few nights but have been unsuccessful.”

“The same Aku who attacked our carriage in the woods. Wolf, I’d do anything to get back at him especially if it means helping you, just tell me what I have to do.” Ashi said. “There must be some way I can help break the spell.”

The wolf paused in thought, for a moment, inhaled deeply and said...

“No”

Ashi’s eyes widen in surprise. “No?! What do you mean ‘No’?” she said.

“I can’t let you do this.” He said. “This is not your fight.”

“Can’t or won’t?!” She shouted.

“What does it matter?! I won’t let you risk your life!” the wolf snarled.

“You almost got killed last night because you risked your life to save me?!” she yelled back with tears running down her cheek. Ashi thought about her dreams. _‘He’ll need your help though he may refuse it at first.’_ She hung her head down and continued. “Please... tell me how to break the spell so that I can make up for my mistake.” She looked up again into his eyes. “I don’t care about the risk, I care about you and if you’re really in trouble let me help you. Please.” She now kneels before the wolf.

The wolf looked at her with sadness and understanding, he used his nose to wipe the tear off her cheek and then rubbed it against her own nose. Ashi was surprised by this but couldn’t stop herself from smiling, remembering the meaning behind it. The smile disappears quickly however and looks at questioningly.

“Well?” she asked.

Normally he would never want to put anyone he cared about in danger for his sake. But he also knew he was in no shape physically for his quest and that time was running out. There was very little chose left.

“You must follow my instructions exactly to the letter.” The wolf said.

“Yes please wolf. Whatever you say.” Ashi said.

“All right but you must follow one simple rule or else this will never work.” The wolf continued.

“All right.” Ashi said.

“Once you have begun this dangerous journey you mustn’t let a single word pass your lips or you two will fall victim to Aku’s magic.” He said with seriousness in his voice.

“That shouldn’t be a problem, I’m very good at keeping quiet. Just tell me what else I need to do and I will do it.” Ashi said with determination.

“I’m afraid it won’t be an easy task...” the wolf began.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copy right stuff: I do not own the characters from Samurai Jack. They belong to Genndy Tartakovsky. End of statement.

The sun had already past its highest point in the sky when Ashi, still dressed in her green kimono with the blood stain on her back, finally reached a large clearing at the heart of the dark forest. _“First you must travel to the very center of the woods until you find Aku’s temple.”_ It was just as the wolf had described: A black and red pagoda that stood five stories tall alone at the center of an empty crater. At the very top of the temple was a large orange flame that seemed to hover above the sōrin.

 _“It will be very frightening inside the temple and Aku will try to trick you into speaking but no matter what happens you must mind your tongue and not say a word.”_ The wolf’s guidance still echoed in her mind. _“You’ll know if it’s safe to go in by looking at the flame above the temple. If the flame is big that means Aku is inside but if the flame grows smaller that means the temple is empty.”_

Ashi walks towards the end of the crater, hops over the edge and slowly makes her way towards the temple. At that moment, the ground began to shake, a large black mass flew out of the top floor window of the pagoda and headed east. The flame on the sōrin grew smaller in size, Ashi took this chance to run towards the door and close it behind her. Inside Ashi saw the walls and floors were shaded with different hues of red, orange, yellow and black. There was one set of stairs to the side and on the other side of the room facing the door, there was a giant red–golden chair that was carved to look like flames.

 _“Once you are inside, go to the giant chair which should be straight ahead of you.”_ The wolf’s voice said.

 _‘The giant chair, that must be it right there.’_ Ashi thought as she ran to the chair.

 _“At the right side of the chair, you will see a door with a slide lock. Inside is Aku’s private treasure room. At the center of the room, you’ll see a metal chest, open it and remember not to speak even if you think you’re alone.”_ The wolf had told her previously.

Ashi found the large slide lock, opened the door and inside she found strange objects hanging along the walls but the one thing that stood out the most was a porcelain mask with a pair of red lips drawn in a neutral expression now stained with blood and cracked slightly. She had almost completely forgotten about her priestess and felt sad over the death of the other servants but she didn’t have time grieve, she needed to finish her quest. At the center of the room, there was a large metal chest the size of a coffin, Ashi quickly opened it and saw gold coins and glittering jewels of all the colors of the rainbow inside.

 _‘Look at all these jewels.’_ Ashi thought. She was about to shout in amazement but stopped herself right away by pressing her hands against her mouth. _‘You can’t say a word you fool or you’ll never get out of here alive.’_ She started digging through the treasure.

 _“There is a special key hidden among the jewels, its handle is shaped like a crescent moon. You must find this key before you do anything else.”_ The wolf said in her mind.

Ashi wiped her brow, _‘How am I supposed to find a special key in all this?!’_ Ashi thought as she continued her search.

* * *

 

Meanwhile Outside the Pagoda...

Once Ashi closed the doors of the pagoda, the flame above the sōrin had gone from bright orange to neon blue, the hōju absorbed the blue flame till the whole sōrin looked like a lit matchstick. Then the sōrin itself began to change shape, it took on a more humanoid form, a long black cape grew from the back with a bright red color inside, and two blue eyes opened on the black surface of the hōju, as well as a grinning fanged mouth. Within the head of this being a popping sound came as little black bubbles were now visible. It was like the inside of a pot of boiling water. The figure stretched out its arms over his head and yawned as if waking up from a long sleep, allowing his cape to flutter behind him. After this, he felt a sudden jolt that traveled from his feet to his flaming head and then he took a little sniff in the air. He smiled gleefully.

“Well well well, it seems we have an unexpected visitor in my master’s temple.” He sneakered to himself. “I better give them a proper welcome.” He laughs.

He then tries to pry his fastened feet from the roban until they snapped free with small splinters flying off and he started to climb along the railings to the ground swiftly. He made his way to the door just in time to see someone walk through the door under Aku’s chair.

“Hmmm... very interesting.” He said to himself quietly as he walks towards Aku’s throne.

* * *

 

Ashi continued her search, biting down her lip to prevent herself from groaning out loud until she finally managed find to a black key with a handle shaped like a crescent moon.

 _‘I found it.’_ She thought and nearly voiced that statement until she stopped herself. _‘Can’t I keep my big mouth shut?’_

Just then she heard a series of chuckles coming from behind her. She turns around to see a shadowy figure with blue flames on his head and wearing a cape. He stood in the doorway but walks towards Ashi slowly.

“Well hello there. I; Demongo could’ve sworn I smelled a wolf lurking in here but, instead I find a mouse.” Demongo said smiling, his face suddenly changes to make himself look more frightening.

Ashi was almost about to scream but she quickly covers her mouth with her hands.

 _“Not a word, don’t even scream or all is lost,”_ The wolf’s voice went on in her head. _“Be brave, you can do it.”_

“So you thought you could make off with Aku’s treasure, did you?” Demongo said as he readied to grab her but instead, he was struck in the face by a handful of coins and jewelry. While he was temporarily distracted Ashi made her way out the door and locked it from the outside with the slide lock.

 _“Once you retrieve the key make your way up the stairs till you reach the fifth floor.”_ She hears the wolf’s voice in her mind as she looks up the stairs.

Her face changes from uncertainty to determination as she quickly makes her way up the steps, all the while the door to the treasure room keeps banging loudly. Demongo tried desperately to break down the door but had no luck against the lock until... The door bursts open, crashing against the wall (the door singed slightly) and a panic–stricken Demongo comes out. He looks towards the front door to find it still opened, he began to fear the worst until he heard wood cracking from up above. He looks up to see Ashi already on the second floor and he smiles.

“Where do you think you’re going, my dear?” He said shapeshifting his hand into a spear. “You think you can get away, how futile.”

Ashi ignored him and kept running as fast as she could, already on the third floor.

“You know something, my dear, you’re going to be my first victim.” Demongo said as he carefully aims for his target. Ashi eyes widen but did not stop running. “No one else has ever made it this far into my master home so I’ve never had the chance to kill anyone myself. So you can only imagine how much fun I’m going to have once I get you... to... **SCREAM!** ”

At those final words, Demongo throws the spear towards the last steps of the fourth set of stairs while Ashi was still on it and it collapsed. Ashi felt the floor fall underneath her but Ashi managed to grab the wood of the fifth floor with her hands before she fell midair. She would have screamed but before she could, however, she bit down her lip hard (almost to the point of bleeding), _‘Don’t scream, no matter what!’_ Ashi thought to herself as she dangled over the ledge.

“Damn” Demongo said aloud. “Not even a shriek!” he was annoyed by this girl’s lack cooperation but then he realizes, “Well, so long as you’re just hanging there.” He said smiling. He quickly runs for and up the stairs towards her, laughing along the way.

Ashi realized what was about to happen and quickly tried her best to pull herself up. She had just managed to pull her upper body over the edge when Demongo reached the top of the third–floor steps.

“Ready or not, here I come~!” Demongo says in a sing–song voice, already making his way up the fourth floor.

Ashi quickened the pace and kicked her feet in the air in panic when Demongo was just a few steps away. Demongo saw her struggles reaches out and, through a moment of carelessness, grabs Ashi by the ankle. When he did, however, his hand turned white and he felt a horrible burning sensation course through it. It was an experience similar to grabbing on to a red–hot poker with your bare hands. He quickly pulled away and tried blowing on his hand to relieve the pain not noticing Ashi’s foot until she kicks him square in the face. As he groaned in pain after falling on the floor, Ashi continued using her strength to pull herself up until she was finally standing on the fifth floor. She looks around and sees that there were twelve locked doors on this floor, three on each of the four walls around her.

 _“The key opens one of the doors on the fifth floor and inside the room, you’ll find a katana. Bring it to me and my curse will be broken.”_ She heard the wolf’s words again. _“And remember whatever happens do not say a word.”_

One by one Ashi tried in vain to unlock the doors with the key but there were too many of them and she was running out of time. _‘It’s no use. I’m trapped.’_ She thought to herself trying to force the doors open.

Demongo used his powers of manipulating burning wood to fashion himself a makeshift latter and he was now on the fifth floor with Ashi but he didn’t make a run for her. Demongo knew he had to be careful about this; he couldn’t physically touch her until she talked or screamed and she hasn’t. If he tries anything beforehand it could cost him his own life so if he couldn’t attack her directly... he looks towards one of the burning torches on the wall.

“Then I’ll just have to improvise.” He said smiling and forcing the fire from the torch fly into his own hand and turned it blue.

Soon enough all the torches on the fifth floor turned blue, Ashi stopped in place as she noticed this. Suddenly Demongo’s voice started to echo and it seemed to be coming from the torches. “That’s right my dear. I have more control over this pagoda than even Aku could ever know. He may be MY master but truly I am the king of this castle!”

The blue flames then grew brighter and hotter that it nearly hurt Ashi just to be near them. Suddenly one door opened for her and she ran through it quickly to find another door open for her and then another, and another, and another, and another. Suddenly Ashi found herself in an endless corridor of doors, all of them identical and all of them opened to her.

Ashi could only go on for so much longer until she stopped running for a moment to catch her breath.

“Do you want it to stop?” Demongo’s voices echoed through the hall of doors. “Just voice it out and I’ll make it so.”

She almost considered giving in until she looked again at the key in her hand. An image of the wolf’s face appeared before her eyes.

 _‘No, I mustn’t give up,’_ Ashi thought. _‘I got to find that katana no matter what.’_ She shook herself of her weariness and just ran straight ahead.

She continued to run until she actually saw a door that wasn’t identical and stayed closed until she turned the handle herself, opened it, and slammed it behind her. She just stood there for a second before opening her and taking a look at her surroundings. This must have been one of the unused rooms in the pagoda because all that was in there was a twin size bed, other furniture with clothe blankets draped over them, and a large window. Ashi went to the window only to find it was barred shut from the outside. She looked out to see the edge of the forest where she came from and thought about her friend who was counting on her, she began to sniffle. Dreading for her possible failure.

“It may be a cliché.” Came Demongo’s voice from behind. Ashi turned around to see him standing in the doorway with that evil smile. “But I cannot stand to see a woman cry... unless of course, it was my doing.” He then grabs the door handle and shuts it behind him, not once prying his eyes off Ashi. “Well enough crying, time for some screaming, because I’m going to frighten you like nothing that has ever frighten you before.” He shot three balls of blue fire from his hands towards but they missed each time by just an inch and she still would not cry out. “And if that won’t make you talk perhaps my naginata will.” He created one from his hand and aimed its blade towards her. “Of course I saved the best for last for you, my pretty little mouse.”

Ashi grabbed the first thing she could find which turned out to be an old vase and held it out defensively. Demongo merely laughs at this and raises his weapon only to be caught off guard as Ashi suddenly throws the vase, hitting him on his stomach, and causing him to gasp. She then grabs a long cloth off a large glass case and throws it on Demongo. She was about to grab for something else but when Ashi looks back at the box she sees a sword inside. But not just any sword, a katana! The glass case had huge chains wrapped around it with one lone lock attaching it, the lock had an engraving of a crescent moon on it.

 _‘It matches the key! This must be the wolf’s sword!’_ Ashi thought.

She quickly inserts the key inside the lock and turns it. The lock snaps open releasing the chain and the box suddenly opens for her. Ashi grabs the sword by the hilt, it started to glow magically at her touch, and she holds it in front of her. She then looks back at her attacker still struggling with the clothe until he finally rips it apart. But when he sees Ashi now with the katana in her hands he is soon filled with fear.

“Impossible” Demongo said, with a worried voice.

Noticing the fear written on Demongo’s face, Ashi smiled rather mischievously. _‘What was that you said before?’_ she thought looking at him, _‘Something about having fun?’_

As if reading her thoughts, Demongo raised his naginata again and yells in anger trying to mask his fear, “That’s it! I don’t care if I get burned, it will be a little pinch compared to what Aku will do to me if I let you escape with that sword!”

With that said, he charges for her with his weapon and Ashi does the same with the katana in silence. She uses the blade of her sword to maneuver the naginata away from its target and swiped the katana towards Demongo.

_Swipe_

They stood there back to back of each other when Demongo suddenly fell on his knees, drops his weapon, and clutching where his stomach would be. Ashi looked back at him with a stern look on her face and watched him turn his head towards her. To her surprise, Demongo starts laughing, with black ink dripping out of his mouth, and his flame started to flicker and slowly lose its color.

“Congratulation little mouse.” Demongo said, smiling that sinister smile of his. “You’ve killed me... but know... that my master shall return soon enough and discover what has happened here.” He coughs up ink as he continues to speak. “He will catch you... along with that pathetic mutt in the forest... and I shall die gladly knowing that your fate will be far worse than my own.” At these final words, Demongo’s whole body exploded in smoke and ink that splattered on Ashi. When the smoke cleared and she wiped his ‘blood’ off her face and hands, Ashi saw a grey sōrin that was cut in half at the center, its hōju burned and surrounded in a pool of black ink.

Ashi would be lying if she said that Demongo’s words didn’t shake her but she didn’t have time to dwell on it. When she opened the door out of the room she found herself back on the fifth floor with the broken stairway in front of her. Ashi used Demongo’s latter down the floor, continued her way down the stairs, and out the front door as quickly as she could. With the sword still in her hands, she made her way straight towards the forest. Luckily, she did not have to go too far as the wolf was waiting for her among the trees less than a few meters away from the clearing.

“Wolf!” she shouted happily and kneels in front of him. “Your sword” she places the katana down.

The wolf places his paw on the katana’s hilt and suddenly his whole body began to glow brightly. So much so, that Ashi had to shield her eyes with her arms. A moment later she felt a hand grab onto her own.

“Thank you very much, my beautiful friend.” The voice of the wolf spoke.

“Wolf, what happened?” she asked opening her eyes.

She looked up to see a man standing before of her. Ashi’s eyes widened and she gasped in surprise. He was fairly tall, he looked like he was in his early to mid–twenties and of Asian descent. He also had long jet–black hair that was tied in a Japanese chonmage. His clothing consists of a simple white and gray gi, a white obi around his waist, and a pair of wooden getas.

He helps Ashi up to her feet, “Well I’m glad you recognize my voice but I’m not really a wolf, I am the son of an Emperor whose kingdom was attacked by Aku. I don’t think I could ever thank you enough Ashi.” He gently tightens his grip on her hands.

Ashi smiles, “I knew it. Please tell me your name.” she asks, a slight blush now visible on her cheeks.

The man smiles back and answers. “They called me–”

**“SAMURAI JACK?!!!”**


	5. Chapter 5

“SAMURAI JACK?!!!” Aku yells. Aku reveals himself, towering as high as the trees, before the duo.

“AKU!” ‘Jack’ yells and steps in front of Ashi to defend her.

Ashi eyes went wide in surprise as she looked towards the samurai. _‘What are you doing? He could kill you!’_ Ashi thought. But then another thought struck her. _‘Your name is Jack?’_

Aku just stares at them for a moment before pinching the bridge of his nose with his hand. “Could someone please explain to me why my pagoda is a mess, why my only living minion is in literal pieces, and or why my most formidable enemy is now back in human form?!” Aku shouted in annoyance. He then turned his attention towards Ashi and his eyes tighten. Seeing as she was the only human here that was covered in blood, oil, the smell of all those things plus smoke could all mean only one thing. He then points towards Ashi. “YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!”

The samurai readied his sword. “Your quarrel is with me Aku, not her!”

“Right... you,” Aku said. “How in the name of darkness and agony are you still alive?” then Aku shook his head. “You know what, don’t bother answering that. It doesn’t even matter anyway. Look for yourselves.” He motioned his hand towards the horizon at the low hanging sun. “In just a few more minutes the spell your worthless father put over the forest will be broken and I can finally begin to spread my evil all over this world.”

Jack became infuriated but before he could start attacking he pulls Ashi closer.

“Run back to the cave and stay there until I return. I will stay and fight Aku.” He whispers into Ashi’s ear.

“I can’t just leave you here.” Ashi whispered back urgently.

“Don’t argue just go.” Jack said. He pushes Ashi away and charges for Aku. But Ashi didn’t run like Jack told her to, instead she simply hid among the trees and watched. “Aku! It is time for you pay for all the suffering you have caused!”

“Oh honestly. As if you still have the skills to hurt me with tha–” Aku was interrupted Jack’s blade piercing through his body. “AHHH” Aku cried out in pain. He looks down and sees a hole burning outward on his body and around the blade. Aku quickly moves away and closes the wound by pressing his hand over his body. “Bwaa I say! BWAA!” Aku yells and from his open mouth, came a sonic screech that sent the samurai at a tree but the samurai landed neatly on his feet and undeterred.

Aku yells in anger and then takes on the form of a giant black snake with flames on its back. His eyes glowed and a concentrated beam of light shoots out from his eyes and aims it for the samurai. But Jack was fast on his feet and was able to outrun the beams. Knowing this, Aku tries to run him over and even tried to catch the samurai in his coils but failed at each attempt. Aku then saw Jack make a run towards the forest. Not wanting Jack to get away, Aku changes back to his original form, raised his hand in the air, causing a giant wall to rise from the ground and block the samurai’s path... but it didn’t stop there. Jack and Aku were now surrounded by a giant wall of earth. It was too tall to climb but just wide enough for them to continue their fight.

“You won’t escape that easily Samurai!” Aku yells.

Ashi saw the wall rising and tried to grab a ledge but she was too slow and was cut off from the fight. In a blink, there was a cry of pain but this time she recognized it as the samurai’s.

“No... no no no no. Please! Jack!” Ashi cries out.

She then tries to climb the wall but it was too steep and there was nothing for her to hold on to. She heard a slash of the sword again and Aku’s cries of pain– it gave her some relief but she wanted to see it for herself and tried again in vain to climb the wall. Suddenly she felt a cold touch on her shoulder and turned around but she saw no one. Then her attention moves downward and she sees the trail of fog again. The fog then started to fly up a nearby undamaged tree and off a tall branch closet to the top of the wall. Taking the hint, Ashi quickly makes her way up the tree, jumps off the tallest branch and just barely catches the edge of the wall with her hands. She dangles for a moment before pulling herself over the edge to see the other side.

Now the samurai’s whole upper body was exposed as his shirt was torn to pieces now, his long black hair had come undone from its chonmage and just how well built he was. Ashi then also noticed the large scratch mark on Jack’s back and Aku looked a little smaller than when the wall was raised. She can only imagine that Jack’s katana must have damaged Aku greatly. Clearly confining the fight in such a tight space wasn’t the best idea Aku has ever had. Jack jumps towards Aku again but Aku swipes him away and the force flings Jack against the wall opposite from where Ashi was. This time Jack looked like he was in real pain as he tries to get back on his feet. Aku smiles as he approaches Jack.

“You know samurai, as strange as it is, I am almost glad you’re back. I would have hated to miss seeing the look on your face when you realized that you have failed.” Aku said.

Then Aku’s eyes light up once more and aims the beam of light for Jack. Jack reacts quickly and the beams reflect off his sword towards Aku’s direction. The beams didn’t hit Aku however but rather at the wall behind him making the foundation crack, below the very spot where Ashi stood. The ground shook beneath her and before she could act, the section of the wall that was cut crumbled, she fell with it. Ashi screamed, which caught the attention of both Jack and Aku.

“ASHI!” Jack screamed.

Ashi saw the ground below her as she fell, she thought this would be her end. If the fall doesn’t kill her surely the falling rocks would but then suddenly everything went black. Ashi suddenly felt constricted but she couldn’t see a thing. Was she dead?

No, worse yet.

Suddenly she could breathe once more but this tight feeling around her never let up. She opened her eyes to find herself in Aku’s grip and she also saw him smiling down at her evilly.

“Well now, look who’s back.” Aku said in a mocking tone. “How about a ‘thank you’ for saving your life.” He shook her slightly, like a child playing with their doll.

“Unhand her!” Jack cries out charging for Aku with his sword.

“Na ah ah Samurai Jack.” Aku replies. He tightens his grip over Ashi making her whimper in pain. Jack immediately stops in his tracks. “That’s better.”

“Let her go Aku!” Jack demands, trying to hide the shaking in his voice.

“Yes yes I know ‘my quarrel is with you not her’ but here’s the problem. She is responsible for wrecking my pagoda and setting you free, is she not?” Aku asked.

“YES!” Ashi shouted in defiance, gaining the demon’s attention. “I helped the samurai and I’d do it again too. Especially if it meant the end of you, you vile beast!” she then spits in Aku’s face.

Aku’s eye went wide at this. But he composed himself, swiped the spit off his face with his other hand and said smiling. “Sweetheart, I would have broken your back, toss your lifeless body into a roaring fire and watch you burn into ashes just for speaking to me like that. But seeing as you are probably more valuable to me alive than dead, I have something else in mind.”

Aku raises his empty fist and punches a large hole in the ground next to him. When his hand comes back up, the hole begins to fill up with the black oil with which Aku is made of. He then frees Ashi briefly before using his index and thumb to catch her by her right hand. It pinched her hand greatly. He lets her dangle there for a moment before moving her above the pool of oil. Ashi’s eyes widen at the sight.

 _‘Just like in my nightmares.’_ She thinks to herself.

“I will give you a new choice samurai. Save the damsel or slay your enemy.”

“NO! Don’t do this!” Jack yells.

“We all have a choice in life. Now CHOOSE!” Aku declares and releases Ashi, allowing her to fall.

She screams briefly before being consumed into the pool of oil beneath her. She manages to pull herself out just long enough to hold onto the dry land but something seems to be pulling at her feet from beneath, trying to force her back down.

“Ashi!” Jack cries as he runs for her. He takes a hold of her hands and tries to pull her out only for the oily prison to pull her back. It was your basic tug–a–war.

“Well, that was easy and just in time.” Aku said as he lowers the stone walls around them to see the sun begin it’s decent. “I’ll just get into position while you deal with this.” He motions his hand towards them. “Just pretend I’m not here.” And Aku moves away slightly.

“AKU!” Jack yells but doesn’t let go of Ashi.

 _‘“We all have a choice in life.” That is what he said. I can’t let Aku get away with this.’_ Ashi makes a choice of her own. _‘There is no other choice.’_

“Jack,” Ashi said, gaining the samurai’s attention. “Let me go, Jack!”

Jack’s eyes widen in shock.

“Let me go and destroy Aku.” Ashi said.

“Ashi?! No!” Jack said.

“You have to... it’s the only way... you have to trust me with this.” She said.

“I can’t! I have to save you!” he said.

“Do it for me!” she shouts. “Hurry before it’s too late!”

Jack’s face was cringed with uncertainty and his eyes started to water. Ashi saw this and gave him a reassuring smile.

“Go.” She said softly. Jack could feel her hands loosen. “Go” she repeated.

He places her hands on one of the fallen stones from the wall crumbling to give her some leverage. “Try to hang on. I’ll come back for you.” He promises.

She grips on the rock with all her might. Then the force of the pool came back but she holds on and Jack charges for Aku.

Meanwhile, Aku, who didn’t take notice of the duo’s touching scene together, watches the horizon as the sun gave one last sliver of light before disappearing entirely. Then he turns his attention towards the moon as it rises. The moon then starts to turn red slowly.

“YES! This is it. Turn red you wretched moon and set me free!” Aku exclaims.

As the moon continues turning red, Aku could see the whole sky above him begin to ripple like water. Suddenly a bright blue dome of light began to form from above but then the very top of it turns red and starts to disintegrate like burning paper. Everything started turning red along with the moon.

“YES! YES!” Aku exclaims in delight.

“YAHHHH”

But then Aku felt a horrible pain at his side and howls. He looks down to see a huge burning gash at his side and the samurai!

“No, Wait!” Aku said loudly. Jack doesn’t listen and slashes at Aku again, making the wound much deeper than it already was. Since Aku was still wounded from the fight they had earlier Jack had the greater advantage.

Ashi in the meantime continues to pull herself out only to be pulled deeper into her prison until she can’t even feel her legs anymore. The oil gave a slack for a moment before giving one big pull and Ashi was ripped away from her rock and down below before she manages to paddle her way up again only for her head to reemerge. She gasps for air and tries to bring her arms up only to find, to her horror, that she can’t move those anymore either. Ashi takes one more deep breath before her head was swallowed up. There were bubbles popping where Ashi’s head was once but then they stopped and the pool grew still.

Aku in desperation transforms into large ram–like creature and charges for the samurai. Jack was ready for this because when Aku got close, Jack used his sword to split the demon in half. Jack then cuts the left side of Aku’s form again and again until nothing remained. The other half of Aku tried to flee but the samurai was already chasing after him. Jack ran quickly then jumps towards the top of Aku’s small halved self. As Jack falls back to the ground, he positions his sword downward right over Aku and then the sword pierces right into Aku’s eye. Suddenly, in a flash of light, Aku whole form was absorbed into Jack’s sword until the whole blade turned black. Two little eyes opened within the sword and blinked twice. Jack raises the sword over his head.

“NO MORRRRRRRRE!” Jack cries out and strikes the ground with his blade.

From the blade, the floor around Jack turned black and a high–pitched sound could be heard. Jack runs away, taking the sword with him, and ducks for cover behind a tree. An explosion comes that racks the nearby trees, Jack grips tightly around his hiding place and then... silence. With the blast gone and the evil demon was gone, the moon changes from red to its white glow once more.

“Ashi!” Jack said urgently.

He runs to where the pool was and saw that Ashi wasn’t in sight anymore. He drops the sword and plunges his arms into the oil but felt nothing.

“No please.” he said urgently. “Don’t be gone.”

Suddenly the moon shined a beam of light onto the sword and the sword began to float in midair. It floated over the pool before it dropped, blade first, into the pool. Jack tried to grab for it but the sword went in too deep. The pool of oil then glowed brilliantly and then suddenly Ashi’s head rose out of the pool. Seeing this, Jack takes hold of Ashi by the waist and pulls her out.

“Ashi... Ashi” Jack said desperately.

Her face was clear of the oil but Ashi did not respond. He raises her body and held her head up to him.

“Ashi wake up! Ashi... ASHI!” Jack pleaded.

Still no response. He places a thumb over Ashi’s wrist.

Nothing

His eyes swell with tears. One tear went down his face as he holds her close.

“Ashi...” Jack sobs, “I love you”

Jack didn’t notice that he had an audience. The moon shined another beam a short distance behind Jack. A purple flower sprouts from the ground under the moon’s light and from the flower a figure emerges. It was a woman with skin as pale as the moon, with flowing long indigo hair with pink and sky–blue highlights. It was the spirit of Ashi’s dream and when she heard the samurai confess his love, the spirit smiled. She then blows a kiss, that turned into a white glowing ladybug that flew to towards Ashi. The ladybug fades into Ashi’s back and then...

Ashi’s eyes opened wide and she coughs up some oil out of her mouth. Jack was startled when he felt movement and moved Ashi’s body so she was facing him. Her eyes flutter for a moment until she can clearly see Jack with his eyes wide and staring back at her.

“Jack...?” she said still a little dazed. “What happened? Did you beat Aku?”

“Yes,” he said with a smile growing on his face. “He will never hurt anyone ever again.”

“Jack, I’m sorry for not listening to you earlier. It’s my fault for almost getting killed before.” She said looking down.

Jack then hugs her. “That doesn’t matter now. All that matters is that Aku is gone and we are finally free.”

Ashi smiles as she hugs him back greatly. When she opens her eyes again, however, she sees the glowing woman watching them. Ashi gasps silently, not enough for Jack to notice, and stares back at her. The spirit notices this and motions for Ashi to remain silent. Ashi complies before mouthing a ‘thank you’ to the spirit. The spirit nods and then sinks back into the ground until she was gone. Jack gets up on his feet and helps Ashi to her feet as well. They just stared at each other for a moment until Ashi broke the silence.

“Before Aku... interrupted us, I was just thinking about something.” Ashi said.

“About what?” Jack asked.

“Well, you might laugh.” Ashi started. “But I was thinking about our time together and just how much I loved it. Even the times when we argued.”

Jack couldn’t stop himself from giving a small chuckle and Ashi laughed a little too.

“I love you.” Ashi said with her cheeks bright red and her eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

“And I love you.” Jack said.

And they sealed their pledge of love for each other with a deep and tender kiss.

As they kissed the whole area around them began to change. The ground sprouted fresh green grass and flowers, the hole where the pool of oil once was changed into a lake of clear water, some of the water from the lake traveled to the crater and changed it into a moat, and lastly, Aku’s pagoda transformed into an imperial palace worthy of an emperor. Some of the trees disappeared as humans fazed out of the trunks. Once the humans were out, the trees that stayed rapidly grew small and thinner in size. From there, the branches bloomed with hundreds upon hundreds of cherry blossoms. Soon all traces of the dark forest had faded from existence. The people rejoiced as they were finally free from their prisons and gathered around the man they recognized as their prince as he continued to kiss his princess.

* * *

 

It had been severely months since the event of Jack’s victory over Aku. Much of the people’s time was spent trying to rebuild their village, with the assistance of the prince of course. Finally, the kingdom was restored and Jack was crowned as the new emperor but that wasn’t even the best part.

On this autumn Sunday afternoon, the guests gathered at the religious temple in the village with great anticipation as the bride and groom stood before the shrine. Jack invited his friends and teachers from his childhood to the wedding and they came from all over the world. Men and women from Africa, Arabia, Russia, Greece, Rome, etc. and one burly musclebound Scotsman with a peg leg came to celebrate. Jack was wearing a Montsuki and Ashi wore a shiromuku, traditional Japanese wedding garments. They stood before the shrine and placed their Tamagushi on to the small table before them. Clapped their hands twice simultaneously and bowing one last time before the shrine thus concluding the ceremony. Everyone at the wedding rejoiced and as the newly wedded couple walked down the aisle together, some of the guests threw rose petals over their heads. A little bit later Jack and Ashi made an appearance before their subjects and all people cheered for the emperor Jakku (Jack) and his empress Ashi.

Despite the overwhelming happiness Jack was feeling, in the back of his mind he was sad that his parents weren’t alive today to be a part of the wedding. But he also knew that, in a way, they were here even though he couldn’t see them, this thought made him feel better. Ashi had never imagined that she could be this happy, there were times when she feared that she would wake up and find all of this was just a dream but that day never came.

Jack and Ashi’s love for each other grew stronger and deeper with each passing year and they lived...

_Happily Ever After_


End file.
